Kisah Next Generation 1: Ciuman yang Salah
by TauHumba
Summary: Kau tidak merasa bahwa ciuman itu salah, bukan? Sedangkan kau merasa bahwa dia adalah potongan jiwa yang hilang saat dia menciummu.
1. Chapter 1

**Untuk teman-teman yang menantikan Kisah Draco dan Ginny, kuminta maaf karena belum melanjutkan fic itu. Aku menunda fic itu karena aku sedang menulis fic baru, sebagai kelanjutan dari epilog Kisah Ron dan Hermione. Kisah Next Generation, sesuai judulnya, ini adalah kisah para next-gen; anak-anak keluarga Weasley, Potter, Malfoy, Lupin dan Scamander, juga memakai Other Character, sebagai pairing.**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: Epilog Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian; Epilog Kisah Ron dan Hermione.**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 1: CIUMAN YANG SALAH**

Chapter 1

**Perhatian!**

**Diary ini adalah milik**

**Nama: Victoire Gabrielle Weasley.**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 2 May 2000**

**Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan.**

**Status Darah: seperdelapan Veela.**

**Warna rambut: merah **

**Warna mata: biru**

**Warna kulit: terang**

**Tinggi: 168 cm**

**Berat: 52 kg**

**Alamat: Shell Cottage (pinggiran Tinworth, Cornwall)**

**Tongkat sihir: Rosewood, 24 cm, nadi jantung naga.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Bill dan Fleur Weasley (Orangtua), Dominique dan Louis (adik)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu.**

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 24 Desember 2016**

**Tempat: The Burrow**

**Waktu: 9 – 10 pm**

Dear Diary,

Oh, benar-benar mengerikan! Sungguh mengerikan! Kau pasti berpikir aku sudah gila karena mengulang kata 'mengerikan' dua kali. Tetapi suasana di sini sungguh, benar-benar seperti berada dalam konser musik _underground_ Muggle, yang tidak jelas kata-katanya. Ini bukan karena aku pernah menonton konser _underground_, tapi aku pernah mendengarnya dari cerita beberapa temanku yang Kelahiran-Muggle. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya dengan pelan dan jelas...

Natal―salju, pohon Natal, _mistletoe_, hidangan makan malam dan Puding Natal, juga Celestina Warbeck―adalah saat yang sangat dinantikan oleh semua orang dalam keluargaku (Untuk Mom, Celestina Warbeck mungkin tidak termasuk). Malam Natal, semua orang berkumpui di ruang keluarga The Burrow mendengarkan Celestina Warbeck―_Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat__―_yang mendayu-dayu dan melengking nyaring dari radio. Aku menyesal menghabiskan hidangan kalkun lezat saat makam malam karena sekarang aku ingin memuntahkannya karena mendengar lirik lagu _Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat._

_Kurebus cintaku dalam kuali penuh ramuan cinta_

_Kuali itu penuh dengan cintamu yang panas dan pekat_

Huekk, Thanks Grandma!

Tapi aku tidak benar-benar memuntahkan makananku, tentu saja, karena aku bisa dibunuh Mom yang sekarang sedang melirikku dari balik gelas anggurnya. Aku merapikan rokku, duduk tegak di kursi berusaha bersikap sebagaimana dan selayaknya cucu tertua keluarga Weasley bersikap, yaitu penuh wibawa dan bertanggungjawab, dan menulikan telinga terhadap suara melengking Celestina. Suara kakak-kikik Dom dan Lucy dari dekat pohon Natal membuatku kepalaku pusing. Apalagi suara Fred, James, Roxanne dan Louis yang keras, mengalahkan suara Celestina,

"Hogwarts memang benar-benar keren!"

"Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana serunya bermain bersama cumi-cumi raksasa!"

"Juga tangga-tangganya yang bergerak sendiri..."

"Dan koridor-koridornya, kau bisa tersesat di sana dan..."

DIAM!

Oke, tapi aku tidak meneriakkan kata itu. Hanya saja kepalaku benar-benar pusing mendengar semua keributan ini. Belum lagi, suara Uncle Percy yang tampaknya sedang menguliahi Grandpa, Dad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron dan Uncle George tentang peraturan pemakaian sapu yang baik―Jadi, mengapa kita harus menggunakan sapu dengan baik, bukannya tinggal naik saja, dan terbang―dari ruang tamu. Lalu, suara tawa para bibi dan Mom, yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka di dapur.

Di lantai ruang keluarga berkarpet usang, tampaklah, Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo, yang mendengarkan cerita Fred, James, Louis dan Roxy dengan penuh perhatian. Mengangkat kepala dan menghayati setiap kata dengan pandangan penuh pesona, seolah Fred, James dan Roxy sedang bercerita bagaimana mereka menyelamatkan seorang nenek-nenek dari rumah yang terbakar. Apakah anak-anak ini tidak bosan?

Grandma duduk di sofa dan tampak asyik merajut sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti sweater untuk Hugo karena ada huruf H pada bagian dada kiri, dan tidak mempedulikan segala keributan ini. Wajar saja, Grandma sudah terbiasa dengan keributan. Kau tidak mengharapkan hal lain dari seseorang yang telah membesarkan tujuh orang anak yang suka keributan.

Tetapi Diary, lihatlah sepupuku, Molly. Dia duduk di sana, di pojok ruangan, tak peduli pada apa pun sekalin buku tebal bersampul kulit di depan hidungnya. Dia bahkan tidak bicara dengan siapa pun sepanjang malam. Aduh, bisa-bisa aku melupakan bagaimana sebenarnya suara Molly.

Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku terlalu melebihkan keadaan yang sebenarnya, namun percayalah, tempat ini benar-benar seperti pasar malam. Aku duduk di dekat Grandma dan dalam hati berharap ada seorang yang menyelamatkanku dari rumah ini

Dari Radio, suara Celestina:

_Cinta yang panas dan pekat_

_Terendam dalam kuali menjadi ramuan_

Fred, James, Louis dan Roxy di ruang keluarga:

"Ada juga ruangan yang bisa hilang..."

"Ada hantu-hantu yang baik dan ada hantu nakal."

"Makanan juga sangat enak..."

"Ya, ada banyak sekali peri-rumah di Hogwarts."

Dari dapur:

"Hahaha, kau tidak akan bisa menduganya, Hermione!"

"Angelina, kau memang suka bercanda!"

"Kau harus menceritakanya lagi!"

"Dengarkan!"

Dari ruang tamu:

"Banyak orang tidak mempedulikan cara-cara mengendarai sapu dengan baik... Namun, hal ini tidak bisa dianggap sepele demi keselamatan diri kita masing-masing. Kami di Kementrian telah membuat buku panduan khusus, yang berisi undang-undang dan peraturan menggunakan sapu dengan baik..."

DIARY, KAU DENGAR ITU? SEMUA ORANG RIBUT DAN RIBUT MEMBUATKU INGIN KABUR KELUAR NEGERI, PRANCIS, SPANYOL ATAU KE MANA SAJA ASAL JANGAN DI SINI... AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!

Tok... tok... tok!

Hore! Penyelamat! Ternyata keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku!

Hening...

Suara ketukan di pintu depan mengagetkan semua orang. Semua berhenti bicara, tapi Calestina telah tiba pada bagian refein dengan improvisasi super-tinggi, delapan oktaf.

_Cinta yang panas dan pekatttt..._

_Sekuali penuh cinta yang panas dan pekattttt hohoho..._

Seseorang, tolong! Aku akan memberikan seluruh simpananku di Gringgots bagi siapa pun yang mau menarik semua kepingan CD Celestina Warbeck dari pasaran.

Grandma mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada radio dan suara lengkingan Celestina, yang mirip raungan serigala langsung berhenti.

Oh, syukurlah, akhirnya kepalaku bisa kembali normal.

Hening lagi, bahkan Molly mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tersayangnya.

Tok...tok...tok!

_Hei, ada orang nggak sih di sini?_ Mengapa semua orang pada bengong dan saling pandang? Tidak adakah yang punya kaki untuk bergerak membukakan pintu? Atau semua terlalu ketakutan dan mengira Voldemort-lah yang berdiri di depan pintu dan sekarang datang untuk menuntut balas. Oke, baiklah, aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan!

"Kau menunggu seseorang, Arthur?" tanya Grandma.

"Tidak..." jawab Grandpa dari ruang tamu, aku mendengarnya melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

Kesempatan, aku bisa sekalian keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, tanpa merusak citraku sebagai Cucu Pertama yang Super-sempurna dan bertanggungjawab. Aku beranjak menuju ruang tamu, seolah-olah ingin melihat siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu, dan mencari kesempatan untuk kabur keluar.

Aku tiba di ruang tamu bersamaan dengan Grandpa membukakan pintu dan di depannya berdiri Mentri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt dengan jubah berwarna hitam keren.

Wow! Penyelamatku adalah Pak Mentri, asyik, tapi bagaimana aku bisa kabur kalau Grandpa masih berdiri di pintu menatap Mentri Sihir dengan tidak percaya.

"Siapa, Arthur?" tanya Grandma dari ruang keluarga.

"Er―" Grandpa tampak kurang yakin.

"Hentikan, Teddy!" suara Uncle Harry terdengar keras dan tajam.

Apa? Teddy? Teddy Lupin?

Aku memandang Pak Mentri yang sekarang, melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu melewati Grandpa sambil terkikik.

Terkikik? Tapi, seorang mentri tidak diharapkan untuk terkikik, kan?

Perlahan-lahan, rambut Pak Mentri berubah warna dari hitam menjadi hijau toska, kulitnya kembali putih, singkatnya dia kembali menjadi Teddy-aku-pandai-sekali-menyamar-Lupin.

"Aku sudah mengiranya," kata Grandpa, membanting pintu depan menutup.

Sial, sekarang aku tidak bisa keluar, berdiri bengong di dekat bufet, dan terjebak di antara para pria dewasa dan cowok sinting Teddy Lupin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu aku?" tanya Teddy, duduk sofa, di samping Uncle Harry.

"Matamu biru, sedangkan mata Kingsley hitam," jawab Uncle Harry sederhana.

"Sial, harusnya aku tahu," kata Teddy, tampak menyesal. "Kau memang hebat, Harry, tidak pernah tertipu, padahal aku telah melakukannya ribuan kali dalam penyamaran yang berbeda, tapi kau tetap bisa menebak bahwa itu aku."

"Siapa, Arthur?" tanya Grandma dari ruang keluarga.

"Cuma Teddy," jawab Grandpa.

Hahaha, cuma Teddy? Bercanda, ya? Dia membawa lebih banyak keributan di rumah ini daripada sebatalion Auror yang pernah disuruh Uncle Harry untuk mencari Lily dan Hugo yang dikira sudah diculik orang tak dikenal, padahal mereka sedang asyik-asyik makan es krim Muggle di desa Ottery St Catchpole.

"Teddy! Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!" (Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo)

"Ted, kami sudah menunggumu?" (James)

"Kau menyamar sebagai siapa tadi?" (Fred)

"Kau harus melakukannya lagi... kami belum melihatnya!" (Louis)

"Sekali lagi!" (Roxy)

"Tetap tampan seperti biasa," (Lucy)

"Ya, wajah aslimu lebih tampan," (Dom)

Nah, aku benar, kan? Sekarang anak-anak itu telah berkumpul di ruang tamu mengelilingi si Teddy-aku-adalah-pencinta-anak-anak-Lupin.

"Kalian, pergilah ke ruang keluarga," kata Uncle Percy.

Aku tahu Uncle Percy menyesal karena pidatonya tentang peraturan penggunaan sapu yang baik dan buku panduan cara-cara terbang dengan sapu terhenti oleh kedatangan Teddy.

Teddy bersama anak-anak pergi ke ruang keluarga dan aku dengan sangat menyesal mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Grandma," kata Teddy, mencium pipi Grandma kemudian duduk di sampingnya, sementra anak-anak lain segera duduk di dekatnya; ada yang di karpet, di sofa dan di kursi.

Sebenarnya, Grandma Weasley, bukanlah Grandma Teddy, tapi dia telah memanggil Grandma Wealsey dengan panggilan Grandma sejak dia bisa bicara. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lagi pula dia adalah favorit anak-anak lain, selain Molly dan aku. Molly tentu saja tidak punya sesuatu untuk di-favorit-kan selain buku-bukunya yang berharga, sedangkan aku merasa Teddy terlalu sok, sehingga dia tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang favoritku.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Grandma penuh sayang.

"Sudah, bersama Grannie," jawabnya.

Grannie yang dimaksudkannya di sini adalah Andromeda Tonks, nenek dari pihak ibunya.

Kau mungkin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya, karena aku sudah mengenal Teddy sejak masih kecil, dia selalu ikut acara-acara keluarga seperti ini. Dia adalah anak baptis Harry dan sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Dia suka sekali menyamar dan memamerkan keahliannya sebagai Metamorphmagus, orang dewasa selalu membiarkannya dan anak-anak menganggap dia sangat _cool_. Dan menurutku, kelakuannya mengagetkan orang dewasa dengan menyamar sebagai orang terkenal sama sekali tidak berpantas dan tidak mencerminkan seorang yang berkelakuan baik. Aku curiga dialah yang menyuruh Fred, George dan Louis untuk membuat keributan di Hogwarts―mengusir semua burung hantu dari kandang burung hantu―pada minggu kedua mereka di Hogwarts.

"Ted, ayo!" kata James.

Anak-anak itu kembali berkata bersamaan meminta Teddy untuk memulai sesuatu entah apa. Aku memandang wajah mereka yang penuh semangat dan ingat bahwa ini memang kegiatan rutin setiap malam Natal. Anak-anak bersama Teddy akan menghilang dan akan muncul lagi pada waktunya tidur. Aku tidak tahu mereka ke mana, namun setelah itu akan ada kejadian-kejadian aneh, yang melibatkan hantu kubur dan tindakan-tindakan tidak bertanggungjawab lainnya.

Sebagai cucu tertua dalam keluarga aku wajib memperhatikan mereka semua, wajib mengawasi mereka dan memastikan mereka tidak terlibat dalam masalah, tapi ya ampun, mereka selalu saja terlibat dalam masalah. Dom dan Lucy pernah tertangkap minum Wiski Api pada kunjugan pertama mereka di Hogsmead. Banyangkan! Mereka berdua benar-benar membuat malu keluarga, Aunt Audrey dan Mom mengirim Howler dan seluruh Hogwarts tahu apa yang terjadi. Roxy menghancurkan seluruh pot di rumah kaca nomor satu pada minggu pertamanya di Hogwarts, entah apa yang terjadi aku tidak tahu, tapi dia mendapat detensi selama seminggu dari Profesor Longbottom. Fred, James dan Louis, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya, mengusir burung hantu dari kandang burung hantu pada minggu kedua mereka di Hogwarts. Nah, kejadian ini sangat heboh, Uncle George, Uncle Harry dan Dad dipanggil dan Fred, James, dan Louis harus menandatangin surat pernyataan untuk tidak membuat keributan di Hogwarts, atau dikeluarkan

Dan sekarang, saat melihat mereka merapat pada Teddy seperti lintah-lintah kecil yang ingin mengisap darah, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka. Kali ini, aku harus terlibat dan memastikan mereka tidak membuat masalah lagi. Aku segera pindah dari tempat duduk, dan berhimpitan dengan Teddy di sofa. Teddy medelik padaku.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa mencari kursi lain?" tanya Teddy, dalam bisikan geram.

Dia tentu tidak bisa bicara keras-keras karena Grandma duduk tepat di sampingnya dan anak-anak sedang memandangnya seolah dia adalah pertandingan Quidditch yang menarik.

"Aku akan mengawasimu," bisikku

"Buat apa kau mengawasiku?"

"Memastikan kau tidak membawa adik-adik dan sepupuku dalam masalah... kau kan orang yang tidak punya rasa tanggungjawab," bisikku pedas.

Teddy tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku di malam Natal, Victoire, kau akan menyesal," bisiknya.

"Oh ya, mau menyihirku dengan salah satu mantra yang kau pelajari di Pelatihan Auror?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, silakan menyingkir..."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya... kau selalu mengancamku seperti itu tiap tahun?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tahun ini tidak berubah?"

"Baiklah, aku ingin melihatnya..."

Teddy mendelik, aku mendelik. Anak-anak tertawa.

"Ted, ayolah, tinggalkan Victoire!" kata James.

Anak-anak yang lain berseru riuh.

"Jangan coba-coba mengikuti kami! Kau tinggal di sini dan bersikaplah seperti Victoire yang biasanya. Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna!" Teddy berbisik lagi.

"Tidak hari ini, _Mister_. Setelah Fred, Roxy, James, Louis masuk Hogwarts tahun ajaran ini dan semua kelakuan aneh yang mereka lakukan, aku harus mengawasimu, karena aku tahu kaulah yang menyuruh mereka melepaskan burung-burung hantu itu, kan?"

"Itu bukan ideku, oke... itu ide Rose dan Al."

"Apakah kau mengharapkan aku untuk percaya?"

"Tidak..."

"Bagus, nah sekarang mari kita mulai apa pun yang akan kalian lakukan..." kataku, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruang keluarga.

Anak-anak dan Teddy mengekor di belakang.

"Kau tidak bisa mengajak Victoire, Ted, dia bisa merusak suasana," kata Dom, setelah kami tiba di tangga.

Oh Diary, mengapa saudara kandungku sendiri mengatakan, hal seperti ini padaku? Apakah aku kelihatan seperti cewek gila yang suka merusak kebahagian orang? Asal tahu saja, aku ini cewek cantik yang sopan, baik hati, penuh perhatian, bertanggungjawab, pencinta keluarga, pintar...

"Dom benar, Ted... Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada Natal dua tahun lalu, kan... dia melaporkan kita pada orang dewasa dan kita tidak bisa lagi menggunakan rumah pohon itu," kata Lucy.

Apakah aku sedemikian jahatnya di mata anak-anak? Padahal aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungi mereka semua agar tidak ada dalam masalah. Beginilah, nasibku sebagai Cucu Pertama yang Super-sempurna, namun tidak disukai oleh saudara-saudaraku. Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tahu jauh di lubuk hati mereka, mereka sangat mencintaiku.

"Dia ingin ikut... aku bisa apa?" kata Teddy mengangkat bahu.

Mereka semua memandangku.

Apakah ini saatnya aku untuk mengundurkan diri? Kembali duduk di pojokan ruang keluarga dan mendengarkan Celestina Warbeck di radio? No way, aku adalah penjaga anak-anak, Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna, mereka tidak bisa menyingkirkanku begitu saja. Aku mendelik pada mereka semua dan menunggu. Beberapa detik tidak ada yang bicara.

"Oh ayolah, kita telah menghabiskan lima belas detik, saling mendelik. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke atas dan memulai permainan ini sebelum Grandma menyuruh kita tidur," kata Roxy.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Victoire?" tanya Fred.

Mereka saling pandang, kemudian menyingkir ke dekat jendela dan mulai saling berbisik. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menang, aku menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali dan menghadapiku.

"Kau boleh ikut, Victoire," kata Teddy, "dan kalau kau berani melaporkan kami, hidupmu akan benar-benar sengsara seperti di neraka."

Aku tertawa. Oh ya? Siapa yang berani membuat hidupku seperti di neraka? Aku ingin melihatnya.

"Rose dan Al akan masuk Hogwarts tahun depan. Jadi, mereka berdua, ditambah Fred, James, Louis, Roxy, Dom dan Lucy akan membuat hidupmu seperti neraka, apalagi kalau mereka mengangkatmu sebagai Ketua Murid tahun depan."

Ancaman macam apa ini? No way, mereka tidak berencana untuk melanggar peraturan setiap dua kali seminggu, kan? Bagaimana aku bisa mempertahankan lencana Ketua Murid-ku kalau sepupu dan adik-adikku sendiri adalah pelanggar peraturan? Bisa-bisa lencana itu hanya dua minggu di tanganku. Apa jadinya dengan Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Teddy.

"Baiklah!" kataku menyerah.

Anak-anak mendelik padaku, tapi aku mengabaikan mereka dan mengikuti Teddy menaiki tangga.

Kami terus menaiki tangga menuju bordes paling atas. Teddy mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit-langit dan sebuah tangga dari kayu terjatuh ke lantai. Anak-anak segera naik ke loteng, meninggalkanku bersama Teddy.

"Ini kan tempat si hantu kubur," kataku, menolak untuk naik.

"Benar... dan jika kau menolak untuk naik, kami akan lebih senang," kata Teddy, kemudian naik menyusul Fred.

Aku termenung beberapa detik dan memutuskan untuk naik. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan berpenerangan remang-remang yang berasal dari sebuah lilin, yang diletakkan di tengah anak-anak yang duduk melingkar. Wajah anak-anak tampak menyeramkan karena sinar yang hanya menyinari wajah mereka.

"Mana si hantu kubur?" tanyaku, memandang berkeliling ke sudut-sudut yang gelap.

"Di sana..." kata Teddy, menunjuk ke sisi gelap langit-langit yang miring.

Aku segera duduk di samping Teddy dan menunggu apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, karena kita punya pendatang baru. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang permainan ini," kata Teddy, memandangku. "Ini adalah permainan Truth or Dare... kurasa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar tentang permainan Muggle itu. Aku mengangguk pada Teddy, dan dia melanjutkan,

"Jadi, seseorang akan memutar botol Wisky Api ini," dia menunjukkan botol Wiski Api, yang diletakkan dekat lilin, "dan jika mulut botol mengarah pada seseorang dia harus memilih Truth or Dare... kalau kau memilih Truth kau harus meminum Veritaserum ini," dia menyulap sebuah botol kecil dari udara.

Veritaserum, ramuan kebenaran. Impresif, mereka benar-benar serius! Lihat, Diary, adik-adik dan sepupuku telah memulai perpemainan ini sejak lama dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa di sebut penjaga anak-anak?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak memilih keduanya?" tanyaku

"Kami akan memanggilmu 'pecundang' seumur hidupmu," kata Teddy, tersenyum licik.

Anak-anak terkikik.

Mereka tidak serius, kan? Mereka memandangku sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku ikut..." kataku.

"Oke, siapa yang harus memutar botolnya?" tanya Teddy, memandang anak-anak.

"Tahun lalu aku yang diberi tantangan, jadi tahun ini giliranku," kata Lucy.

Dia meraih botol dan memutarnya.

Entah ini hari sialku, atau Lucy punya ilmu sihir tersembunyi untuk membuat mulut botol itu terarah pada orang tertentu, mulut botol itu memang terarah padaku. Anak-anak terkikik dan mereka memandangku dengan penuh perhatian. Teddy memberiku pandangan menantang.

Apakah mereka berpikir aku ingin dipanggil 'pecundang' seumur hidupku? No way, Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dipanggil 'pecundang'. Tetapi, aku harus memilih apa? Truth or Dare?

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Lucy, wajahnya terlihat berkilau dengan kelicikan.

Hohoho, aku tahu mereka ingin membuatku malu! Oke, aku akan menerima tantangan ini, tapi aku tidak mungkin memilih Dare, bagaimana kalau Lucy menyuruhku menggantung celana dalamku di menara Astronomy? No way, aku tidak akan merusak citraku sebagai cewek Super-sempurna. Baiklah, Truth, aku kan tidak punya rahasia gelap yang membuatku harus menyembunyikan diri.

"Truth..." sahutku mantap.

"Wuuu..." anak-anak berwu-wu riang.

"Baiklah, Ted, berikan Veritaserum padanya," perintah Lucy sok.

Teddy segera meneteskan Veritaserum ke mulutku.

Cairan itu tidak berasa, aku tidak tahu pasti kapan efeknya akan muncul, namun sedetik kemudian, mataku langsung menjadi terang, perasaanku menjadi ringan dan pikiranku terbuka.

"Siapa mau yang bertanya duluan?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku," kata Louis. "Baiklah, siapa yang paling kau sayangi di tempat ini?"

"Aku menyayangi anak-anak," aku mendengar dirimu sendiri menjawab.

"Anak-anak?" tanya Louis.

"Satu orang cukup satu pertanyaan," kata Teddy.

"Siapa orang yang paling kau benci di tempat ini?" tanya Rose.

"Teddy Lupin."

Hahaha, rasakan! Kalian ingin tahu kebenarannya, kan?

Semua memandang, Teddy yang cemberut.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak..."

Apa? Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta? Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna belum pernah jatuh cinta, sungguh memalukan! Apakah aku seharusnya sudah jatuh cinta, ya, aku kan punya cowok?

"Apakah ada kejahatan yang pernah kau lakukan?" tanya Al.

"Ada..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Al lagi.

"Satu orang satu pertanyaan, please!" Teddy mengingatkan.

"Sial, harusnya aku bertanya kejahatan apa yang pernah kau lakukan," kata Al kecewa.

"Giliranmu, Hugo!"

"Kejahatan apa yang pernah kau lakukan?" tanya Hugo, tersenyum pada Al, yang mengedip.

"Aku mengambil tongkat sihir mainan Louis dan menyembunyikannya di belakang toilet," jawabku.

"Victoire, teganya dirimu," kata Louis, sementara anak-anak lain tertawa.

"Giliranku," kata James. "Mengapa kau membenci Teddy?" dia mengedip pada Teddy yang cemberut lagi.

"Karena dia sok, tidak bertanggungjawab, menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol, mempermainkan orang lain―"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti, selanjutnya Fred!" kata Teddy cepat.

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan Ted sebagai calon pacar yang potensial?" tanya Fred, sementara anak-anak terkikik.

Sialan, Fred? Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau ingin menyerahkan aku pada Teddy?

"Tidak..." jawabku, terang dan jelas.

Syukurlah!

"Siapa pacarmu?" tanya Ted.

"Daniel Fluge," jawabku.

Ya, ampun, akhirnya anak-anak tahu bahwa aku punya pacar. Terima kasih, Teddy!

"Daniel Fluge calon Ketua Murid, cocok sekali dengan seleramu," kata Dom mencibir.

"Dan dia belum pernah melanggar peraturan sedikit pun, sangat mirip Dad dan Molly," kata Lucy sebal.

"Giliranmu, Dom?"

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Dom.

Aku ingin menjawab ya, tapi ramuan kebenaran dalam diriku, memaksa mulutku mengatakan,

"Tidak..."

Merlin, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Daniel setelah ini?

"Ceritakan tentang ciuman pertamamu," kata Lucy.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum.

"Ciuman yang benar-benar manis!" kataku tak jelas. "Kami bertemu di perpustakaan―"

"Kalian berciuman di perpus?" Rose tampak jijik.

"Sungguh romantis," kata Lily.

"Diam!" kata Lucy, "lanjutkan, Victoire!"

"Ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang benar-benar lembut dan manis..."

"Selesai," kata Lucy, "Berikan dia penangkal Veritaserum!"

Teddy menyihir botol kecil lain dari udara, kemudian menuangkan setetes ke mulutku.

Aku menelan, mengerjap dan memandang anak-anak lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah membenciku," desis Teddy pelan di telingaku.

"Kau yang memberiku Veritaserum," balasku segera.

"Nah, giliranmu untuk memutar botol, Victoire," kata Lucy.

Aku memutar botol dan benda itu berhenti tepat di depan Rose.

"Dare," kata Rose segera, sebelum aku menanyakan Truth or Dare.

"Baik," kataku. "Aku menantangmu untuk mengganggu si hantu kubur."

"Itu terlalu mudah, Victoire," protes James.

Anak-anak lain juga berteriak memprotes.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan," kataku.

"Tantangan tidak bisa diubah lagi, itu sudah diberikan dan aku akan melakukan sekarang," kata Rose.

"Oke, oke," kataku.

Rose segera berdiri mengambil sebuah pipa berat dari sudut ruangan dan melemparkannya pada si hantu kubur yang sedang tidur. Hantu kubur itu mengerjap ketika pipa itu kena kepalanya dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

"Nah, selanjutnya giliran siapa?" tanya Rose, setelah kembali duduk dekat Lily.

"Aku," kata Teddy. "Aku menantangmu untuk―"

GUBRAK!

Terdengar bunyi dentuman keras, mengagetkan kami semua. Hantu kubur telah menjatuhkan pipa di lantai

"FRED, JAMES, AKU SUDAH MELARANG KALIAN UNTUK MENGGANGGUNYA!" raungan Grandma terdengar dari bawah.

Anak-anak langsung menurunkan tangga dan kabur.

"Mengapa kita yang disalahkan untuk sesuatu yang dilakukan orang lain?" aku mendengar James bergumam pada Fred, sebelum mereka berlari turun.

Teddy dan aku masih berada di loteng membereskan sisa permainan kami.

"Kau harusnya tidak menyuruh Rose mengganggu hantu kubur itu," desis Teddy.

"Kau pikir aku ahli mempermainkan orang seperti dirimu?" geramku.

Teddy memandangku, pandangannya tajam.

"Kurasa kau bisa melakukannya, hanya kau terlalu sok, untuk melakukannya," kata Teddy. "Kau mengatakan aku sok, padahal sebenarnya yang sok itu adalah kau yang menganggap dirimu bisa mengatasi semua orang, cucu paling sempurna, menyuruh semua orang menyikuti gayamu yang sok sempurna... tapi tahukah kau, sebenarnya kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan!"

Habis berkata begitu dia menyambar lilin dan berjalan menuruni tangga, meninggalkanku bersama hantu kubur yang sudah mendengkur lagi dalam kegelapan.

Nah, begitulah, Diary, ini adalah malam Natal yang paling buruk dalam hiduku karena orang yang paling kubenci telah mengatakan aku adalah cewek menyedihkan.

Sincerely,

Victoire Weasly

Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna (sekarang aku tidak yakin lagi)

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 1 September 2017**

**Tempat: King's Cross, peron 9 3/4**

**Waktu: 10.40 – 11 am**

Dear Diary,

Kau tidak akan mengira berapa banyaknya anak-anak penyihir di Inggris ini, belum lagi yang berasal dari Irlandia dan daerah sekitarnya. Hari ini semuanya berkumpul di King's Cross, peron sembilan tiga perempat untuk menuju ke utara, ke Hogwarts. Jadi, sekarang ini peron ini dipenuhi oleh penyihir yang wajah-wajahnya tidak jelas di dalam kabut, dengan suara keributan yang bisa membuat pusing. Aku ingin cepat-cepat naik kereta.

"Mom, aku naik ke kerata sekarang... aku masih harus mencari kompartemen Ketua Murid," kataku pada Mom.

"Oke, oke..." kata Mom, sedikit bingung.

Dia sedang mencari-cari Dom dan Louis yang telah menghilang di dalam kabut.

"Hati-hati," kata Dad, memelukku. "Ingat jaga yang lain..."

Oh, sial, kapan Dad akan berhenti mengingatkanku untuk bertugas sebagai cucu tertua dalam keluarga. Apakah semua ini belum cukup? Apakah kata-kata Teddy tentang aku yang _terlihat sangat menyedihkan _belum cukup. Apakah aku memang harus bertanggungjawab pada mereka semua, tanpa membuat diriku terlihat _sangat menyedihkan_?

"Sampai jumpa Natal nanti!" kata Mom, memelukku lagi,

Aku naik ke kereta dan menyeret koperku di sepanjang koridor menuju ke depan. Biasanya, gerbong Prefect dan Ketua Murid berdekatan. Tiba di kompartemen yang bertuliskan Ketua Murid, aku masuk dan membanting pintu.

Duduk sendirian dalam kompartemen itu, membuat pikiranku melayang pada Teddy. Aku tidak bertemu Teddy lagi sejak dia mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Aku menghindari Hogsmead―dia suka bertemu anak-anak di Hogsmead―dan The Burrow―dia juga suka datang sewaktu-waktu di The Burrow kalau anak-anak ada di sana. Jadi, aku tinggal di Shell Cottage sendirian sepanjang liburan musim panas. Bah, tapi mengapa aku harus memikirkannya? Bikin tambah beban pikiran saja, orang sok kayak Teddy Lupin itu harusnya dibuang ke laut saja.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka dan Daniel, pacarku yang sempurna, masuk. Dia masih tetap tampan; rambut pirang, mata biru, bentuk wajah yang sempurna, tapi ada yang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu di mana letak perbedaannya, mungkin sinar di matanya atau senyum di bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya. "Kau tampak lain..."

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi mendekatiku dan menarikku berdiri. Kami berdiri di sana, berhadap-hadapan, saling tatap. Dia masih terus saja tersenyum, aku balas tersenyum. Dadaku berdebar aneh, tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanyaku.

"Benar..." jawabnya, sedikit serak.

Suaranya berbeda, seperti suara yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak sempat memikirkan di mana aku mendengar suara ini karena dia telah menciumku.

Wow, Diary, ciuman ini benar-benar sempurna! Kau pasti berpikir aku telah melebih-lebihkan lagi, bukan? Sebenarnya tidak, ciuman ini _luar biasa! _

Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menggambarkannya, rasanya seperti _Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat_. Benar, aku mungkin akan menjadi penggemar Celestina Warbeck setelah ini. Dan, ciuman ini benar-benar _panas, pekat_, dan menuntut, tapi juga lembut dan tepat. Seperti potongan jiwa yang hilang dan kini telah kembali. Tetapi, mengapa aku baru merasakannya sekarang, aku sudah berkali-kali mencium Daniel, dan belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Mataku terus terpejam, nafasku sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas, tapi dia terus menciumku dan menciumku, sampai...

"Teddy, apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar suara...

Suara siapa ini? aku belum bisa berkonsentrasi karena pikiranku masih dipenuhi ciuman itu. Ya, ya, ini suara James dan dia mengatakan 'Teddy, apa yang kau lakukan?'.

_Teddy?_

Teddy Lupin?

Aku membuka mata, Daniel melepaskanku, tapi di depanku sekarang bukan Daniel, tapi Teddy Lupin, dengan rambut hijau toska, mata biru, dan bibir yang memerah bekas ciuman.

Aku terpana, otakku masih belum bisa bekerja dengan baik.

_Tidak! Tidak! Mana Daniel, tadi dia masih di sini!_

Teddy mendekati James, yang sedang berdiri di pintu kompartemen dan berkata,

"Pergilah!"

"Mengapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya James, belum mau melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengorek keterangan.

"Aku mengantar Victoire, dan bisakah kau pergi dan tidak mengganggu kami," kata Teddy.

"Oke, aku pergi!" kata James, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Selama percakapan itu berlangsung, aku masih berdiri terpaku di tempatku.

Apakah aku sudah gila? Apakah tadi aku berpikir bahwa mencium Teddy adalah _luar biasa, seperti potongan jiwa yang hilang dan sekarang kembali!_ No way, aku akan segera gantung diri saat tiba di menara Gryffindor.

"Nah, Victoire, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf."

Aku masih menatapnya, belum bisa menerima bahwa Teddy adalah _potongan jiwa yang hilang yang kini telah kembali_.

Tidak! Tidak! Ciuman itu adalah ciuman paling mengerikan, sangat mengerikan yang pernah kulakukan! Apakah aku sedang menipu diriku sendiri?

"Grandma sangat khawatir karena kau tidak muncul di The Burrow saat liburan musim panas... aku tahu kau benci padaku karena apa yang kukatakan saat liburan Natal, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku jengkel karena kau―"

Ya, benar, dia mengatakan aku adalah orang yang _sangat menyedihkan_.

"―kau membenciku dan kau punya pacar―"

Ya, pacarku adalah Daniel. _Potongan jiwa yang hilang dan kini telah kembali _adalah Daniel, BUKAN Teddy-aku-pandai-sekali-menyamar-dan-aku-bisa-mempermainkanmu-Lupin.

"―aku tiba-tiba merasa jengkel karena kau bersama Daniel Fluge dan―"

"KELUAR!" raungku, mengagetkan diriku sendiri dan Teddy.

"Victoire, aku masih harus bilang padamu bahwa aku―"

"KELUAR! KELUAR!"

Teddy menatapku, tampak sedikit ngeri. Mungkin wajahku entah bagaimana telah berubah menjadi wajah serigala, saking marahnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," janjinya, lalu membanting pintu kompartemen di belakangnya.

Aku melepaskan nafas yang sedari tadi kutahan. Rasanya seperti sedang bertempur dengan keinginanku sendiri, sulit diketahui siapa yang menang, namun rasanya hati ini begitu sakit dan tersiksa.

"Victoire," pintu kompartemen terbuka dan Daniel masuk. Kali ini benar-benar Daniel karena aku tidak merasakan debaran seperti yang kurasakan saat bersama Teddy tadi.

Diary, apakah aku memang selama ini menyukai Teddy dan butuh sebuah ciuman untuk menyadarkan aku bahwa aku menyukainya. Namun ciuman ini adalah kesalahan, benar-benar salah.

Sincerely

Victoire Weasley

Ketua Murid yang sedang galau

* * *

**Read and Review, please! **

**Jika cerita ini mendapatkan tiga review atau lebih aku akan melanjutkannya dan kita akan bertemu di Kisah Next Generation 1 chapter 2. Tetapi, jika cerita ini tidak mendapatkan tiga review aku akan melanjutkan Kisah Draco dan Ginny chapter 4 part 4.**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah membaca chapter 1. Widy, Vallerina Lovegood, Kira, Yiyituwi, Guest, Claire, DarkBlueSong, SarahRuuyELF: Thanks dah review, tetap review, ya :D Alia Yunara: buatx sekitar beberapa hari tergantung mood, kalo mood bagus ide langsung mengalir. Btw, tetap review, ya :D Putri: KNG 1 sampai 3 ch. Ochan Malfoy: Pasangan Rose langsung ketahuan di ch ini. :D**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 1: CIUMAN YANG SALAH**

Chapter 2

**Tanggal: Senin, 1 September 2017**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts Express**

**Waktu: 2 – 2.30 pm**

Dear Diary,

Setelah ciuman yang luar biasa dengannya, akhirnya aku mengerti, aku memang menyukainya.

_Aku menyukai Teddy Lupin_

Hore! Nyalakan kembang api! Bunyikan petasan! Nyanyikan lagu gembira, dia akan datang dengan gendang dan kecapi.

Bukan saat yang tepat untuk merayakannya karena perasaan ini tidak benar. Aku punya pacar, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati Daniel. Dia sudah begitu baik padaku, membantu, membimbing dan melindungiku selama setahun ini. Dia juga adalah teman yang baik dan ciumannya begitu lembut. Dia menyayangiku, aku menyayanginya, kami saling menyayangi. Namun, saat ini aku duduk memandang keluar jendela, menatap sawah yang hijau dan gunung yang biru, tapi tidak benar-benar memandang pemandangan indah itu karena yang terbayang di mataku adalah sebuah kepala bermata biru dan berambut hijau toska.

Kalau memikirkan hari-hari yang telah berlalu, siapa yang akan menduganya, karena kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, sudah tahu kejelekan dan kebaikan masing-masing. Aku sudah menganggpnya sebagai kakakku dan dia juga tentu menganggapku sebagai adik. Tetapi bagaimana sekarang? Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa lagi memandang matanya secara langsung, aku tidak bisa lagi berbicara wajar di depannya? Jujur saja, aku bukan orang yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku.

Aku memandang Daniel yang sedang tidur di depanku. Bagaimana dengannya? Aku tidak mungkin memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Daniel mungkin akan sakit hati, dan aku bukan tipe orang yang akan membuat orang lain sakit hati. Daniel adalah pacar yang sempurna untukku, lagi pula belum tentu Teddy menyukaiku. Dia sudah dengan jelas mengatakan aku _cewek yang menyedihkan_. Mungkin juga, dia sudah punya pacar, calon Auror di tempat pelatihan Auror.

Ya, Diary, aku memang harus melupakan perasaan khususku ini. Masih banyak hal penting lain yang harus kupikirkan.

"Victoire!" pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Molly muncul di depan pintu kompartemen. "Kau harus melihat ini..."

Dia menarikku keluar, berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju gerbong bagian belakang kereta dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kompartemen, yang dari dalamnya terdengar bunyi gedebuk. Aku membuka pintu kompartemen dan melihat Rose sedang bergumul dengan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat, berdagu runcing dan berambut pirang-putih. Kedua saling memukul dan meninju, tentu saja, Rose yang tingginya melebihi anak laki-laki itu mendapat banyak akses ke tubuh dan wajahnya. Di dekat mereka tampak Al dan seorang anak laki-laki gemuk, yang menonton. Al tampak senang, sedangkan anak laki-laki gemuk itu tampak pucat.

Untuk sesaat aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Memandang Rose memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke tubuh anak pucat itu, membuatku ingin tertawa. Ada apa denganku? Apakah aku bukan lagi cewek bertanggungjawab yang tidak menyukai kekerasan, ketidakadilan dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya?

"Lakukan sesuatu, cepat!" suara cemas Molly menyadarkanku.

Apakah Molly tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa aku? tapi...

"ROSE GINEVRA WEASLEY!" raungku, seperti yang dilakukan Grandma Weasley.

Tampaknya Rose dan si anak pucat tidak mendengarkanku, keduanya tetap bergumul dan berguling, saling memukul.

"Oke, bantu aku!" kataku pada Molly.

Kami berdua segera maju. Aku menarik Rose dan menahannya, sementara Molly membantu anak laki-laki pucat itu untuk berdiri. Wajah anak itu berdarah, sedangkan Rose tampak baik-baik saja, namun berselimutkan debu.

Sekali lagi, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik melihat Rose dan anak laki-laki ini. Keduanya tampak lucu, saling mendelik dan...

"Sekarang, bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku tegar, menekan lencana Ketua Murid di dadaku.

"Dia mengataiku," kata Rose, mendelik pada si anak pucat.

Si anak pucat memandang rambut merahku dan kemudian memandang rambut Rose.

"Oh ya, saudara rupanya," katanya, mencibir.

"Jadi kenapa kalau dia sepupuku?" tanya Rose, masih mendelik.

"Wajar saja, Weasley kan punya banyak anak, lebih dari yang bisa mereka tanggung," kata anak itu menyeringai jahat.

Olala! Jadi anak ini menghina keluarga kami, pantas saja! Rose sekarang kelihatannya siap membunuh. Dia merontak dalam peganganku.

"Beraninya kau menghina keluargaku, Malfoy! Dasar Brengsek! Lepaskan aku, Victoire, aku harus membunuhnya... _Aku harus membunuhnya!_"

Malfoy? Oh ya, aku mengerti sekarang... tentu saja, ini anak Draco Malfoy, yang terkenal. Orang yang sering dibicarakan Uncle Ron saat makan malam.

Malfoy memberikan pandangan menantang pada Rose, menyeka darah dari wajahnya, mengibaskan debu dari celana jeansnya dan duduk, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Si anak gemuk segera bergabung dengannya. Rose masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku, sedangkan Al, kelihatannya sedang menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Al, ikut aku," kataku, menarik Rose bersamaku keluar kompartemen, Al dan Molly mengekor di belakang kami.

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, dan Molly diam-diam masuk ke kompartemennya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menyurus anak-anak ini, aku yakin itu.

Saat kami tiba di kompartemen Ketua Murid, Daniel sudah bangun. Dia terkejut melihatku bersama Rose dan Al.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya.

"Rose telah memamerkan kehebatannya di depan Malfoy," jawabku.

Daniel mengangkat alisnya.

"Rose meninju Malfoy," kataku.

"Tapi anak kelas satu seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan hal itu?" Daniel tampak benar-benar shock.

"Mereka sudah melakukannya," kataku.

"Aku harus melaporkan mereka ke Kepala Sekolah," kata Daniel, lalu bangkit, dengan wajah penuh tekad.

"Tidak," kataku segera.

Daniel memandangku.

"Dengar, dari pada kau menghabiskan waktu dengan menyurati McGonagall, bagaimana kalau kita membereskannya sendiri. Kita bisa mendetensi mereka di sini dan meminta mereka untuk tidak mengulanginya, atau kita bisa―"

"Tidak, menurutku peristiwa ini memang harus dilaporkan," kata Daniel, segera bergerak ke pintu.

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang masih memegang Rose, berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan menghalangi Daniel.

"Daniel, kumohon, bisakah peristiwa ini tidak dilaporkan? Rose sepupuku, dia baru sebelas tahun, dia belum tahu tentang peraturan-peraturan Hogwarts dan―"

"Hukum tak peduli keluarga," kata Daniel, mendorongku ke samping lalu keluar.

Aku berdiri memandang pemandangan sawah di luar jendela dan mendengarkan pintu kompartemen di tutup. Apa yang terjadi dengan pacarku yang sempurna, yang selalu mengabulkan apa pun keinginanku? Mengapa permintaanku yang penting kali ini tidak dihiraukannya? Padahal aku meminta ini untuk keluargaku. Diary, aku memang harus mempertimbangkan Daniel. Kalau memang dia peduli padaku, mencintaiku, dia juga harus peduli pada keluargaku. Tapi, Daniel sama sekali tidak peduli, Rose akan ada dalam masalah, dan aku juga, Dad akan bertanya mengapa aku tidak bisa menjaga anak-anak.

"Maafkan aku," terdengar suara halus Rose.

Aku tersentak, melihatnya dan Al masih berdiri di dalam kompartemen. Mereka tampak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduklah," kataku, menunjuk bangku di depanku.

Mereka duduk.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya... aku memang sudah mengenalnya, tapi karena kami satu kompartemen, sama-sama anak baru dan sebagainya, jadi―yeah aku hanya ingin menyapanya. Dia membalasku dengan tajam dan dengan umpatan, dan menghina keluarga kita―jadi, aku―" cerita Rose.

"Kau meninjunya," sambungku.

"Yeah, dia meninjunya," kata Al, "membuat mereka terguling di lantai kompartemen dan saling bergumul."

Dia kelihatan tidak menyesal Rose berguling di lantai bersama Malfoy.

"Kau membiarkannya?" tanyaku tajam, memandang Al.

"Kau tahu Rose, Victoire... sebentar malah aku yang dipukul," kata Al, mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak mungkin memukulmu, Al," kata Rose.

"Yeah, siapa tahu, kan," kata Al, nyengir.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanyaku.

"Belum, aku keasyikan memandang Rose dan Malfoy bertengkar dan lupa makan," kata Al.

"Malfoy membuat selera makanku hilang," kata Rose.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan membeli makanan," kataku, lalu keluar.

Troli penjual makanan terletak di depan, jadi aku segera berjalan ke depan dan membeli beberapa Coklat Kodo. Saat akan kembali ke kompartemen, aku bertemu Daniel, dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah kompartemen kosong. Rupanya dia baru saja mengirim burung hantu pada McGonagall.

"Daniel," panggilku, berjalan mendekatinya.

Dia menoleh dan menungguku

"Mau ke mana?"

"Kembali ke kompartemen, aku baru saja membeli makanan untuk Rose dan Al..." katakku, mengangkat plastik berisi Coklat Kodok.

"Oh, sepupumu, yang suka kekerasan itu?"

Hei...hei, sabar dulu! Apa maksudnya ini?

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Seperti apa? Seperti mengatakan kebenaran bahwa sepupumu yang aneh itu menyukai kekerasan?" kata Daniel kejam.

"Diam!" bentakku.

Memangnya, dia saja yang bisa marah?

"Apa?" dia balas membentak. "Tapi benar kan? Aku sudah bertanya pada Scorpius, dan dia bilang sepupumu itu memukulnya tanpa alasan."

"Memukulnya tanpa alasan? Harusnya kau tidak mendengarnya secara sepihak, kau harus mendengar cerita Rose."

"Buat apa aku mendengarkan cerita anak itu? Menurutku dia tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Orang yang kau sebut _tidak bisa dipercaya _itu adalah sepupuku!"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku sendiri heran bagaimana kau bisa punya sepupu yang kelakuannya tidak jelas seperti itu dan―"

Plakk!

Aku menamparnya. Cukup keras sehingga, pintu kompartemen di dekat kami terbuka dan kepala-kepala bermunculan.

"_Kau menamparku, perempuan sialan_!"

Daniel menyentuh bekas tamparan dan dia memandangku dengan marah.

"Ya, aku menamparmu, Brengsek, jangan coba-coba menghina sepupuku."

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tentang semua sepupu anehmu itu. Mereka adalah _orang-orang tidak normal yang kurang kasih sayang_, sehingga mencoba menarik perhatian orang dengan melakukan hal-hal aneh."

"ORANG-ORANG TIDAK NORMAL YANG KURANG KASIH SAYANG?" aku menjerit.

Untuk sesaat aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Lihat saja, adik dan sepupu yang kau bangga-banggakan itu. Tahukah kau apa yang mereka lakukan? _Mereka menyelundup ke Hog's Head dan memesan Wiski Api_? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan normal? Lalu peristiwa dengan burung-burung hantu itu! Adik perempuanku yang dipermainkan! _Kau pikir itu normal_? Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku menghargaimu karena aku tahu kau sangat mencintai mereka, namun aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tahukah kau apa yang Potter lakukan pada adik perempuanku?"

Suara sekarang begitu keras sehingga mungkin seluruh orang di kereta bisa mendengarkannya.

"Dia mengalami mimpi buruk setiap malam!"

"Tidak, James tidak mungkin melakukan hal begitu," kataku.

"_James tidak mungkin melakukan hal begitu?_" dia meniru suaraku. "Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan mereka semua... dan mengawasi bagaimana mereka bersikap."

Habis berkata begitu dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkanku bersama para penonton, yang satu persatu mulai kembali ke kompartemen masing-masing.

Apa yang telah James lakukan pada adik perempuan Daniel? Mengapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Aku harus tahu. Aku segera berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor menuju gerborng belakang. James pasti di sana. Benar sekali, James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Dom dan Lucy duduk dalam satu kompartemen.

"James," kataku, masuk dan membanting pintu di belakangku.

James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Dom dan Lucy semua memandangku terkejut.

"Victoire?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik perempuna Daniel, James?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?" James tampak terkejut dan heran, dia bertukar pandang dengan Fred dan Louis.

"Adik perempuan Daniel, James... Kau harus memberitahuku, karena sekarang anak itu―dia mengalami mimpi buruk."

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" James tampak bingung sekarang.

"Adik perempuan Daniel..." kataku pelan dan jelas. "Apakah kau pernah mempermainkannya, menakut-nakutinya atau apa, hal-hal yang seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," kata James, bertukar pandang dengan Fred dan Louis lagi. "Banyak orang yang kita permainkan, iya kan?" dia mengedip pada Fred dan Loius.

"James, aku serius," kataku, dan segera duduk di antara James dan Fred, kemudian memandang James. "Apakah ada anak perempuan bernama Fluge yang pernah kau sakiti atau permainkan atau apalah?"

"Fluge?" James mengerutkan kening berpikir.

"Cewek Ravenclaw itu, James!" kata Louis, membantu James mengingat.

"Betul, cewek Ravenclaw," kataku.

"Oh, cewek berambut merah gelap itu, James," kata Fred. "Kalau tidak salah kau―"

"Menaruh laba-laba di dalam tasnya, ya," kata James. "Kenapa dia?"

"Merlin, James, apa yang dia lakukan padamu sehingga kau menaruh laba-laba di dalam tasnya?"

"Tidak ada, itu kan cuma bercanda."

"Dan sekarang anak itu mengalami mimpi buruk," kataku.

"Benarkah?" dia memandang Fred dan Louis dengan cemas.

Aku bersandar di kursi dan memejamkan mata.

Diary, mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Mengapa, oh mengapa adik-adik dan sepupu-sepupuku punya kecendrungan untuk melanggar peraturan dan bersikap aneh? Apakah yang dikatakan Daniel tentang _kurang kasih sayang _itu benar? Tidak, tentu saja tidak benar, kami berlimpah kasih sayang, malah berlebihan kasih sayang, yang kadang membuat kami tidak bisa bergerak dan merasa seperti berada dalam penjara.

"Jangan khawatir, Victoire, aku akan minta maaf padanya," kata James, suaranya terdengar cemas.

Aku membuka mata dan memandang wajah cemas James.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, karena Daniel akan membunuhmu kalau kau mendekati adiknya," kataku.

"Kau tidak lagi berkencan dengan Daniel Fluge, kan? Kata James kau dan Teddy―" Dom mulai.

"Tidak lagi... tidak lagi, kami bertengkar," kataku.

"Bagus..." kata Lucy. "Kau lebih cocok dengan Teddy dari pada Daniel."

"Oh ya?" kataku mengangkat alis, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu kompartemen di belakangku.

"Kau harus mempertimbangkan Teddy, Victoire!" terdengar suara Dom.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan kembali ke kompartemen Ketua Murid. Saat aku tiba di sana, Daniel sedang duduk memandang Rose dan Al. Hampir saja aku lupa bahwa aku menyuruh Rose dan Al menunggu di sini. Aku segera menyerahkan makanan yang kubawa pada Rose dan duduk menghadapi Daniel.

"Aku minta maaf, aku telah menamparmu" kataku.

"Sudahlah..." kata Daniel. "Aku tahu aku juga akan marah kalau seseorang menghina adikku."

"Yeah..."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Dan mengenai hubungan kita, Victoire..." kata Daniel. "Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa berkencan lagi. Aku sudah memikirkannya... dan memutuskan untuk―"

"Aku megerti," kataku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku mengerti. Tetapi, ini memang bagus untuk kami. Aku tahu kami tidak saling mencintai. Daniel mungkin menganggap aku pacar yang ideal, sama seperti aku menanggapnya begitu, tapi ideal saja tidak cukup untuk menjalin hubungan. Kami harus saling memahami, mengerti dan terpenting mencintai kita apa adanya, juga mencintai saudara-saudara kita.

"Aku senang kau mengerti," kata Daniel, suaranya terdengar serak aneh.

Kami terdiam, hanya suara gemuruh kereta api yang terdengar.

"Aku akan mengecek para Prefek," katanya, bangkit lalu keluar.

Aku memandang tempat duduk kosong Daniel dan memikirkan saat masih berkencan dengannya delapan bulan yang lalu. Saat-saat yang begitu indah.

"Maaf," kata Rose, mengagetkanku.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku.

"Aku membuat kalian putus," kata Rose.

"Aku tidak membuat kami putus," kataku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ada sedikit perbedaan di antara kami," kataku.

"Kau lebih bagus putus dari dia, Victoire," kata Al. "Kau lebih cocok bersama orang yang lebih ceria agar membuatmu tertawa. Menurutku, kau terlalu serius."

"Sebenarnya, Al sedang mengusulkan agar kau bersama Teddy," kata Rose.

Mengapa semua orang menginginkanku bersama Teddy?

Sincerely,

Victoire Weasley

Ketua Murid yang memecahkan record (menampar Ketua Murid lainnya di koridor Hogwarts Express)

* * *

**Tanggal: sama**

**Lokasi: Stasiun Hogsmead**

**Waktu: 6.10 – 6.25 pm**

Dear Diary,

Kehebohan yang terjadi tidak sampai di situ, sekarang kau biasa menyebutku cewek sinting. Saat itu aku sedang berdiri di stasiun dengan tubuh basah dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, mengigil kedinginan dan memandang Rose dan Malfoy yang sekarang sedang memperebutkan sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah kartu platinum penyihir terkenal dalam Coklat Kodok.

Asal tahu saja, aku telah melompat keluar dari kereta tanpa kuda, tergelincir di dekat kereta tetangga (untung saja aku tidak memecahkan kepalaku sendir), berlari seperti cewek gila dalam hujan yang jatuhnya tak tanggung-tanggung untuk mendekati Rose dan Malfoy, yang basah kuyup dan sudah siap bergumul di lumpur.

"Kartu itu milikku Malfoy, terjatuh dari saku jubahku," kata Rose.

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Malfoy, mengangkat alis.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membuktikannya, tapi itu benar-benar kartu milikku."

"Siapa bilang? Akulah yang menemukan kartu ini jadi kartu ini milikku..."

"Kembalikan, Brengsek!"

"Tidak..."

Rose sudah akan menyerbu Malfoy dan aku segera menyambar lengannya.

"Hentikan!" kataku dengan suara Ketua Murid yang siap memberikan detensi.

Aku memandang Malfoy, yang wajahnya tampak senang dan puas.

"Aku akan menyita kartu ini," kataku, merebut kartu dari tangan Malfoy.

Wajah Malfoy tampak murka, Rose tersenyum senang.

"Dan aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu," kataku pada Rose, yang wajahnya langsung berubah. "Pergilah, sekarang! Kalian harus naik perahu, kan?"

Rose dan Malfoy tidak bergerak.

"Pergilah! Atau kalian ingin aku memberikan kalian detensi," kataku mengancam.

Aduh, mengapa anak-anak ini sangat keras kepala? Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa kepalaku sakit karena lapar, belum lagi udara dingin dan hujan yang menusuk kulit?

"Oke," kata Rose.

Sangat bijaksana, Rose!

"Pergilah!" kataku mengusir.

Dia dan Malfoy meninggalkanku dan menghilang di balik tirai hujan. Aku memandang kartu platinum bergambar Severus Snape di tanganku.

Aku tersenyum.

Diary, aku tidak akan menipu diriku sendiri lagi! Jujur saja, aku juga mengoleksi kartu Coklat Kodok dan tidak ada satu pun kartu platinum dalam koleksiku. Kartu platinum adalah kartu yang sangat jarang, satu dari seribu, cuma keberuntunganlah yang membuatmu bisa mendapatkannya.

Asyik, kartu ini bisa menambah koleksiku!

Merlin, apakah aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan citraku sebagai Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak berbuat kesalahan. Apakah salah kalau aku menginginkan kartu platinum yang langka ini?

"Victoire!"

Aku terkejut dan mengangkat muka.

Rose dan Malfoy sedang berdiri di depanku, basah kuyup dan menggigil.

"Apa? Mengapa kalian tidak segera pergi bersama Hagrid?"

"Mereka sudah pergi dan kami tidak tahu jalan menuju dermaga," kata Rose.

"Ya, ampun, baiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian," kataku, mengantongi kartu platinum, dan menggandeng tangan Rose dan Malfoy.

"Aku tidak suka bergandengan tangan," kata Malfoy, menyentakkan tangannya.

Aku tidak melepaskannya, tapi menyeretnya dan Rose, berlari kecil menembus lumpur dan hujan bukan September yang tercurah dari langit dengan deras.

Kami hampir sampai di dermaga saat Hagrid sudah akan menyuruh armada perahu kelas satu untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts.

Sial!

"HAGRID," aku menjerit seperti orang yang nyawanya tinggal di ujung tombak, dan menyeret Rose dan Malfoy berlari kencang menyusuri dermaga yang terbuat dari papan.

"Victoire," Hagrid, memandangku tercengang.

Aku ngos-ngosan, melepaskan penganganku pada Rose dan Malfoy yang juga ngos-ngosan dan mengelus dada. Ya, ampun, orang seharusnya tidak boleh berolah raga di malam hari!

"Rose, apa kabar?" kata Hagrid, yang telah melihat Rose. "Hampir saja terlambat, ayo... ayo!"

Rose dan Malfoy, yang masih ngos-ngosan dipaksa Hagrid naik ke perahunya.

Aku ingin berkata, Rose dan Malfoy tidak boleh ditempatkan dalam satu perahu karena mereka bisa membuat perahu tenggelam, tapi Hagrid telah mengarahkan armada perahu untuk maju, meninggalkanku yang masih ngos-ngosan di dermaga.

Jadi, semua beres, Rose dan Malfoy tidak ketinggalan perahu dan aku bisa kembali ke stasiun Hogsmead, naik kereta tanpa kuda dan tiba di Hogwarts sebagai Ketua Murid baru.

Diary, ternyata asyik juga melangkah sambil bersendung di bawah hujan, menyanyikan lagu _Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat,_ dan melupakan peristiwa yang terjadi di kereta api. Putus cinta, adik-adik dan sepupu yang bertingkah aneh dan Teddy Lupin... Lupakan semuanya!

_Kurebus cintaku dalam kuali!_

_Cinta yang yang panas dan pekat!_

Kau tentu berpikir bahwa aku sudah menjadi penggemar Celestina Warbeck, tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu. Lagu itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam pikiranku, yah, dan aku menyanyikannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Grandma.

Namun, kerianganku berakhir setelah sampai di stasiun Hogmead. Stasiun itu sekarang sepi... hening... tenang...atau apa pun kata yang bersinonim dengan itu, karena keadaannya memang begitu. Kereta-kereta tanpa kuda yang jumlahnya harusnya ada lima puluh tidak satu pun kelihatan. Apakah aku ditinggal? Jelas sekali, aku memang sudah ditinggal, tidak perlu mencari di balik tempat sampah.

Sial!

Jadi, sekarang aku harus jalan kaki menuju kastil yang jaraknya entah berapa kilo meter. Aku, Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna, telah memecahkan record: Ketua Murid yang telah menampar Ketua Murid lainnya, Ketua Murid yang terlambat pada hari pertama, dan mungkin tak lama lagi, Ketua Murid yang dipecat setelah beberapa jam menjabat. Dan, jalan di bawah hujan pada bulan September bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk bersenang-senang.

Sincerely,

Victoire Weasley

Ketua Murid yang mungkin sebentar lagi dipecat.

* * *

**Tanggal: sama**

**Lokasi: Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan Pintu Masuk ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

**Waktu: 9 – 10 pm**

"Jelaskan padaku!" kata McGonagall, hidungnya kembang kempis dan matanya menyipit. "Kau baru beberapa jam yang lalu mendapatkan lencanamu dan kau sudah melanggar peraturan pertama, _Ketua Murid harus tiba tepat waktu di tempat_. Kau bahkan tidak sempat mengikuti pesta, apakah ini sesuatu yang patut dicontoh dari seorang Ketua Murid?"

"Maafkan aku," aku memandang sepatuku yang penuh lumpur.

Hening...

Suara tetesan air dari jubahku dan suara nafas McGonagall seperti telah dikeraskan menjadi ratusan desibell.

McGonagall kemudian mengulang beberapa peraturan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang Ketua Murid dan aku duduk di sana basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, menggigil kedinginan. Ya, teruslah mengoceh, sementara aku akan terduduk mati kena pneumonia.

"Daniel telah bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi di kereta, dan Hagrid juga sudah memberitahuku bahwa Rose nyaris saja menenggelamkan Scorpius di danau," kata Mcgonagall, setelah menghabiskan 20 menit menguliahiku tentang rambu-rambu yang harus diperhatikan dalam menjadi seorang Ketua Murid.

Aku masih menunduk dan menggigil. Apakah aku tidak diijinkan untuk mengeringkan diriku dulu sebelum kuliah dilanjutkan?

"Walaupun Rose sepupumu, kau harus bertindak tegas padanya... Aku tidak ingin kebencian lama Weasley-Malfoy terus berlanjut di next generation ini. Cobalah berbicara pada Rose!"

"Baik..." gigilku.

Kemudian McGonagall menceritakan cerita yang sudah sering kudengar saat makan malam bersama, tentang bagaimana Grandpa dan Lucius Malfoy bertengkar di toko buku Flourish and Blotts juga bagaimana pendapat Lucius Malfoy tentang keluarga Weasley.

"Jadi, aku ingin Rose dan Scorpius, kalau bisa Al juga, bisa berteman akrab dan membentuk hubungan pertemanan yang indah, jadi para orangtua bisa ikut berteman," McGonagall mengakhiri pidatonya dengan memberikan pandangan super-tajam padaku.

Hahaha, Rose dan Malfoy berteman? Kalau itu terjadi, keajaiban dunia kedelapan akan tercipta. Eit, tapi, nanti dulu, tadi McGonagall bilang apa? Dia menyuruhku untuk menjadikan Rose dan Malfoy teman?

"Nah, itu tugasmu, Victoire!"

"Anda menyuruh saya untuk menjadikan Rose dan Sco―Malfoy teman? Anda tidak sungguh-sungguh, kan?" mata, pikiran, bahkan seluruh tubuhku terfokus pada McGonagall.

"Tentu saja, aku sungguh-sungguh, Victoire... Kau bisa mencari ide untuk membuat mereka berteman sambil melaksanakan tugas Ketua Murid-mu," kata McGonagall.

Bagus, setidaknya aku belum dipecat.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah!" kata McGonagall, melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku pergi.

Dengan gigi gemeletuk, aku berjalan keluar, menuruni tangga sambil mengeringkan pakaianku, dan tergelincir di tangga yang memutar karena lumpur licin di sepatuku. Aku terguling-guling dan berhenti dengan bunyi gedebuk keras di luar patung Gargoyle. Patung jelek itu mengeluarkan desis tawa berkepanjangan.

"DIAM!" raungku, berbaring di lantai, memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengusir rasa pusing di kepala.

Sialan! Sialan! Belum cukupkah penderitaanku ini? Apakah aku masih harus menderita geger otak dan patah tulang?

"Victoire!"

Molly tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan membantuku berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tergelincir..." jawabku, mengelus bokongku yang sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Victoire? Kau... kau tidak seperti Victoire yang biasanya!" tanya Molly, memandangku dengan aneh.

Benar, aku bukan lagi Victoire, Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna, tapi sudah menjadi Victoire, Cewek _yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan_. Terima kasih, Teddy!

"Apakah kau masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Teddy?"

"APA?"

Mataku terbuka lebar, nafasku berhenti sesaat, jantungku berdebarkan kencang. Mengapa Molly bisa tahu, sedangkan dia tidak ada di sana waktu itu?

"Teddy bercerita pada kami bahwa dia mengatakan kau adalah _cewek menyedihkan_."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut... dia menceritakan hal itu saat liburan musim panas kemarin. Kami tidak bicara dengannya setelah itu. Kau tahu, Lucy dan Dom mencaci makinya, Roxanne menaruh kumbang di makan siangnya dan Fred, James dan Louis menaruh bubuk gatal di kursi dan masih banyak lagi―dan kami menyuruhnya minta maaf padamu."

"Oh ya?"

Lihatkan, Diary! Biarpun anak-anak menganggapku sebagai perusak suasana, mereka sangat menyayangiku. Mereka memilih aku dari pada orang favorit mereka, Teddy Lupin.

"Ya... kau seharusnya melihat wajah Teddy setelah dilempari telur oleh Rose dan Lily..."

"Apa?"

Dilempari telur?

Aku tertawa.

Oh, terima kasih, akhirnya aku bisa tertawa.

Molly juga tertawa, kami berdua tertawa dan terus tertawa dan tidak menghiraukan Baron Berdarah yang lewat di depan kami mendelik dan mengeram pada kami. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa, apa lagi tertawa bersama si pendiam Molly.

"Omong-omong, benarkah sekarang kau berkencan dengan Teddy?" tanya Molly, setelah cegukan sesaat.

"APA?"

Nah, nah, sepertinya aku telah mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali dan tampaknya Molly juga menyadarinya, dia berkata,

"Jangan terus mengatakan apa... Jadi benar kau berkencan dengan Teddy?"

"Tidak aku... Pasti James?" sergapku cepat.

Dasar biang gosip!

"Ya, James telah menyebarkannya di seluruh kastil... Kau tahukan bagaimana Hogwarts?" kata Molly. "Gosip seperti ini akan menyebar lebih cepat dari pada air yang mengalir."

"No way!"

"Yes way," kata Molly. "Nah, jadi benar kau dan Teddy?"

"Tidak," kataku cepat-cepat.

"Sudah kuduga... James suka sekali menarik kesimpulan yang berlawanan dengan yang sebenarnya... Lalu kata Al, kau dan Daniel putus, benarkah?"

Potters, tidak bisakah mereka bersabar satu hari!

"Ya," aku berkata, memandang tembok kosong di depanku. "Kami bertengkar tentang Rose dan juga James."

"Baguslah, kau bisa bersama Teddy sekarang," kata Molly, tersenyum.

Lama kesal juga mendengar kalian yang sama terus-menerus.

"Mengapa kalian semua ingin aku bersama Teddy?"

"Karena Teddy sangat serasi untukmu... dan kurasa dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Ya, dia juga menyayangimu, Dom, Lucy, Fred, Roxy, James dan semuanya," kataku cepat.

"Tidak, bukan itu―"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, mengubah topik. Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang diriku saja, lagi pula baru hari ini Molly bicara lebih dari lima kalimat denganku. "Ini bukan jalan menuju menara Ravenclaw, kan?"

"Eh..."

Wajah Molly berubah merah padam sampai ke telinga dan lehernya. Khas Weasley kalau sedang marah, malu, stress atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku menduga yang terakhir adalah jawabannya.

"Nah, Molly? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyaku tersenyum, mengedipkan mata.

"Tidak ada," kata Molly, memerah. "Kalau kau ingin tahu aku mau ke kantor kepala asramaku... Nah, aku pergi dulu..."

Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak percaya, karena kantor kepala asrama Ravenclaw terletak di sebelah kanan koridor sedangkan Molly berjalan ke sebelah kiri. Molly sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan aku rasa aku tidak akan tahu sampai Molly sendiri yang bercerita. Molly sangat pandai berahasia.

Nah, Diary, hari yang benar-benar melelahkan, bukan? Sekarang tinggal bagaimana menemukan ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid di antara ribuan ruangan di Hogwarts

Sincerely,

Victoria Weasley

Yang masih bingung mencari ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

* * *

**Tanggal: 13 November 2012**

**Lokasi: Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam**

Dear Diary,

Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Keinginan McGonagall untuk menyatukan Malfoy dan Weasley hanyalah tinggal mimpi. Saat ini Daniel dan aku, sebagai Ketua Murid, McGonagall, Draco Malfoy dan Uncle Ron sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

Draco Malfoy duduk dengan tegak dan memberikan pandangan dingin pada Uncle Ron yang memandangnya dengan sangar. McGonagall duduk di belakang mejanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. Daniel dan Aku berdiri di sudut dan menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang dewasa.

Sebelum aku melanjutkan cerita tentang apa yang terjadi, aku akan bercerita sekilas tentang hubunganku dengan Daniel.

Daniel dan aku baik-baik saja. Kami bukan teman dan juga bukan musuh, kami menjalani hari-hari kami sebagai Ketua Murid dengan baik dan menghindari pertengkaran. Untungnya, akulah bertugas mengawasi lantai tujuh sampai lantai lima bersama para Prefek Gryffindor dan Prefek Ravenclaw, jadi, aku bisa sekalian mengawasi adik-adik dan sepupu-sepupuku. Tentu saja, mereka masih melanggar peraturan, tapi masih dalam batas yang wajar, dan aku tidak akan melaporkan mereka, atau memberi mereka detensi.

Nah, kita kembali pada kejadian yang terjadi di ruang kepala sekolah, tentang mengapa Mr Malfoy dan Uncle Ron bisa beradi di sini, di Hogwarts.

Jadi, Rose dan Scorpius Malfoy yang telah saling benci dari awal terus saling benci. Mereka bertengkar di mana-mana, di kelas Ramuan, di Rumah Kaca satu, di Aula Besar saat makan malam, pokoknya di mana-mana, asalkan mereka saling pandang. Alasan pertengkarannya juga macam-macam. Rose: tidak suka melihat tampang pucat Malfoy yang seperti vampir, dipanggil Weasel Queen, dikata-katai dan macam-macam lagi. Scorpius Malfoy: Jengkel setiap kali melihat ada rambut merah yang mengembang di depannya, dipanggil musang putih, dimaki-maki dan lainnya yang sama dengan itu.

Karena pertengkaran inilah mereka selalu didetensi. Sialnya, mereka di detensi bersama jadi pertengkaran terus berlanjut. Dan kemarin mereka kembali bertengkar, mempertengkarkan siapa yang paling hebat dalam pelajaran Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Profesor Macmilan, yang bosan, mendetensi mereka dan menyuruh mereka membersihkan piala, tropi, piagam atau apapun di ruang piala.

Pertengkaran itu berlanjut di ruang piala. Kali ini saling berduel pakai tongkat sihir (sebenarnya aku kagum, anak kelas satu sudah bisa berduel), mereka menghancurkan piala-piala, piagam-piagam dan tropi-tropi berharga milik Hogwarts dan Rose berhasil memantrai Malfoy membuatnya terluka dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. McGonagall yang sangat marah, memanggil Draco Malfoy dan Uncle Ron. Dan di sinilah kami sekarang menunggu keputusan kepala sekolah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian ini mengingatkanku pada apa yang terjadi saat Fred, James dan Louis mengusir burung-burung hantu dari kandang burung hantu.

"Oke, Ron, Draco, menurut kalian apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah Rose dan Scorpius?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

McGonagall mengambil dua perkamen dari tumpukan dan meleparkan satu pada Mr Malfoy dan yang lain Uncle Ron.

"Itu adalah laporan kelakuan buruk mereka berdua..." kata McGonagall. "Semester pertama belum berakhir, tapi laporan kelakuan buruk mereka lebih panjang dari laporan seluruh anak kelas satu dijumlahkan bersama-sama."

Mr Malfoy dan Uncle Ron tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Bukan masalah bagiku jika pertengkaran mereka wajar-wajar saja seperti layaknya anak-anak berumur sebelas tahun, tapi aku tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi kalau mereka telah merusak barang-barang milik sekolah dan melibat membuat seseorang sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Benar, yang dalam hal ini adalah anakku... Scorpius terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang gara-gara anak perempuan itu dan―"

"Rose tidak akan memulai pertengkaran kalau tidak dipicu oleh anakmu."

Hebat, Uncle Ron, jangan mau kalah!

"Tapi, anak perempuanmu―"

"Diam!" gertak McGonagall, membuat kedua orang dewasa itu langsung diam.

"Aku akan langsung menyampaikan keputusan yang telah kuambil," kata McGonagall, mengambil dua perkamen lain dan menyerahkannya masing-masing pada Mr Malfoy dan Uncle Ron.

"Surat Pernyataan?" seru Uncle Ron, saat membaca judul perkamen.

"Surat Pernyataan untuk anak yang namanya di sebut di bawah untuk tidak merusak barang-barang sekolah, atau dikeluarkan..." kata McGonagall, menjelaskan. "Mereka boleh bertengkar dan bertengkar, tapi mereka tidak boleh merusak barang-barang sekolah."

Dia memandang Daniel dan aku.

"Panggilkan Scorpius dan Rose!"

Aku segera berjalan keluar, perlahan dan pasti dan agar tidak terjatuh dari tangga.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor**

**Waktu: Sama**

Anak-anak sedang duduk menunggu di dekat perapian ruang rekreasi saat aku masuk. Aku menghampiri mereka, dan mereka langsung menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan. Semua ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aku bercerita pada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Mereka ingin aku menandatangi surat pernyataan? _Surat Pernyataan_?" Rose tampak takut.

"Tenang saja, cuma surat pernyataan," kata James mengedip pada Fred dan Louis.

"Dengar semuanya," kataku segera, melihat anak-anak saling melemparkan cengiran. "Aku tidak ingin ada lagi dalam keluarga kita yang harus menandatangani surat pernyataan."

Aku memandang mereka semua.

"James, berhentilah mengganggu anak-anak lain! Fred, jangan menjadikan murid-murid Hogwarts kelinci percobaan untuk barang-barang lelucon! Louis, kau juga... kudengar kau sering bolos pelajaran Herbologi, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Aku memandang Louis dengan tajam, dia membuang muka.

"Aku membayar anak-anak itu," kata Fred.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku ingin kau berhenti melakukannya... kalau kau masih melakukannya juga aku akan menyurati Aunt Angelina."

"Oke..." kata Fred.

"Al, berhentilah mencari masalah dengan Slytherin... kemarin kau memantrai Zabini, bukan?"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" kata Al cepat.

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Oke, memang aku yang melakukannya, tapi James menantangku dan―"

"Dan hentikan permainan Truth dan Dare itu!" bentakku keras, membuat anak-anak lain di dekat kami terkejut. Aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Dom, Lucy, berhentilah mengunjungi Hog's Head di malam hari. Dan Roxy, berhentilah mencuri sapu di ruang ganti Gryffindor saat para pemain tidak ada..."

"Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Roxy kaget.

"Aku adalah Ketua Murid dan penjaga anak-anak," kataku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil kami anak-anak? Aku empat belas tahun," kata Dom sebal.

"Dan belum cukup umur untuk ke bar..." kataku. "Jadi jalan rahasia mana yang kalian gunakan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Lucy cepat, melirik James.

"Peta Perampok..." kataku teringat peta yang pernah diceritakan Uncle Harry. "Berhentilah menggunakan Peta Itu, Dom, Lucy, atau aku akan menyitanya!"

Anak-anak saling pandang.

"Oke, aku sudah memperingatkan kalian semua... Ingat jaga kelakuan kalian," kataku, hendak bangkit.

"Bagaimana dengan Molly?" tanya Lucy. "Kau tidak pernah melarangnya menyusup ke menara Astronomi di malam hari, kan?"

"Apa?" tanyaku, memandang Lucy.

"Yeah, kau hanya memperhatikan kami dan mengabaikan Molly," kata Dom.

"Dia berbeda," kataku.

"Berbeda apanya?" tanya Lucy. "Dia juga belum dewasa, dia lima belas tahun."

"Apa yang dilakukannya di menara Astronomy?" tanyaku, mengabaikan masalah usia.

"Mana aku tahu... kau kan penjaga anak-anak, harusnya kau tahu, kan?" kata Lucy.

"Baik, aku akan berusaha mencari tahu, nah sekarang kita kembali pada hal yang lebih penting... Rose, ikut aku!"

Aku membawa Rose keluar ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, diikuti oleh pandangan tidak puas anak-anak.

Begitulah yang terjadi, Diary. Aku masih belum tahu apa yang dilakukan Molly, tapi aku patut bersyukur karena Rose dan Malfoy tidak akan melakukan perang terbuka yang mengakibatkan rusaknya barang-barang sekolah lagi. Aku bisa tenang!

Sincerely,

Victoire Weasley

Ketua Murid merasa tenang untuk sementara.

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Biarku tetap semangat... See you in Kisah Next Generation 1 chapter 3.**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah membaca chapter 2. Vallerina Lovegood: Thanks, tetap review,ya :D Putri: Di chapter ini pasti mereka jadian :D Yiyituwi: sebenarnya nama Ginny tu Ginevra (baca: Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian hal, 198), bukan Ginerva (beberapa fanfic yang pernah kubaca memang salah mengejanya dengan Ginerva, harusnya Ginevra), btw, tetap review,ya :D Rise: Berez, pasti ada, ini kan baru KNG 1, masih ada KNG 2, 3 dan seterusnya. DarkBlueSong: Thanks, tetap review, ya :D**

**Selamat membaca chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 1: CIUMAN YANG SALAH**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Sabtu 23 Desember 2012**

**Lokasi: Hogsmeade**

**Waktu: 11 am – waktu yang tidak ditentukan**

Dear Diary,

Ini pertama kalinya, aku ke Hogsmeade lagi di semester ini. Aku sengaja menghindari Hogsmeade karena aku tahu Teddy pasti akan datang ke sana. Anak-anak selalu mengirimkan berita tentang waktu kunjungan ke Hogsmeade padanya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Hogwarts dan belajar. Bukannya aku tidak ingin bertemu Teddy, tapi aku belum ingin membahas apa yang kurasakan. Lagipula, aku seharunya masih marah, kan? Dia menyamar jadi Daniel hanya untuk menciumku!

Teddy sudah menulis padaku, mengatakan kata-kata maaf dan keinginannya untuk bertemu denganku, namun aku masih belum ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan banyak hal: aku masih belum tahu apa yang dilakukan Molly; Dom dan Lucy sudah pandai sekali meramu ramuan untuk _hangover_ (mereka masih sering menyelundup ke Hog's Head di malam hari); Fred nampaknya semakin banyak Galleon; Roxy masih melakukan kegiatan terbang di malam hari; James, tampak sedikit stress entah mengapa; Louis masih tidak ikut beberapa kelas Herbologi (Longbottom telah mengirim surat pada Mom dan dia menyuruhku mengawasinya); Rose masih bertengkar dengan Scorpius, namun mereka menahan diri untuk tidak meluncurkan mantra yang bisa mengacau-balaukan Aula Besar; Al masih terus memantrai anak-anak Slytherin di koridor. Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa adik-adik dan sepupu-sepupuku, kecuali Molly, tidak ditempatkan di Slytherin saja. Melihat kelakukan mereka kau pasti berpikir mereka adalah Slytherin.

Kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku ke Hogsmeade padahal aku sedang menghindari Teddy. Itu karena Teddy tidak mungkin datang ke Hogsmeade hari ini. Aku telah secara khusus bertanya pada Uncle Harry tentang jadwal Teddy dan dia mengatakan bahwa para calon Auror sedang mengadakan pelatihan di Banffshire.

Syukurlah, rasanya senang sekali meninggalkan kastil karena aku bisa menjauh dari semuanya, menjauh dari anak-anak (Fred, James, Louis, Roxy, Rose dan Al belum diijinkan ke Hogsmeade), terutama dari Daniel dan pacar barunya. Mereka sering berciuman di koridor-koridor sepi, untung saja bukan di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Aku bukannya cemburu, atau apa, aku hanya merasa risih, maksudku dia juga pernah menciumku, kan?

Mencari-cari Molly di antara anak-anak yang berkeliaran di Hogsmead, bukanlah kegiatan yang mudah, karena semua anak tampaknya sama saja di antara sweater wol warna-warni, jaket kulit dan salju yang putih. Dom dan Lucy juga tidak kelihatan, kemungkinan besar mereka di Hog's Head. Pelayan bar di sana tidak peduli, pelajar atau bukan, kalau kau punya Sickle dan Galleon kau bisa membeli apa saja. Apakah aku harus mencari Dom dan Lucy di Hog's Head? Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya, bisa-bisa terjadi pertengkaran. Dom dan Lucy melawanku, tentu saja aku yang kalah.

Masuk ke toko permen Honeyducks dan bersesakkan dengan siswa kelas tiga yang mencari-cari permen di antara konter-konter penuh permen segala rasa, merupakan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Di sini hangat dan wangi permen tercium di udara membuatku bersemangat. Setelah membelikan permen untuk Fred, Roxy, James, Louis, Rose dan Al, aku segera keluar dari kehangatan toko permen itu.

Angin yang agak kencang dan dingin menyambarku saat aku berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju Three Broomstick. Aku merapat syal merah Griffindor di leherku dan segera berjalan cepat setengah berlari menuju Three Broomstick, tapi sebuah tubuh yang keras seperti tembok batu menghalangiku,

BUK!

Terjadi tabrakan keras dan aku terjatuh di salju dengan bokong terbenam dalam salju.

Sial!

Siapa brengsek yang menghalangi jalan orang?

Masih terduduk di salju, aku mengangkat muka dan melihat seorang cowok berambut pirang, berkacamata dan bermantel hitam dan bernama Terrius sedang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tawa.

"Oh, hentikan!" kataku sebal.

"Hai, Victoire, kau baik-baik saja?" katanya, mengulurkan tangan padaku, membantuku berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku berdiri, kemudian mengelus-elus bokongku yang sakit.

"Kelihatan kau kesakitan," katanya, masih tersenyum.

"Itu karena aku melihat wajahmu... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ada di Inggris?" dia balik bertanya.

"Oh, sudahlah," kataku sebal.

Diary, aku akan memperkenalkan pendatang baru ini. Dia adalah Terrius Krum, aku pernah menyebutnya di halaman-halaman sebelumnya, tapi aku tahu kau mungkin tidak memperhatikannya. Oke, aku akan mengulangnya lagi. Jadi, Terrius Krum adalah, kau benar sekali, anak Viktor Krum, teman Mom. Mereka sering mengunjungi Shell Cottage kalau sedang ada di Inggris. Dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku dan sudah lulus Drumstrang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku kadang bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bisa lulus secepat ini, apakah anak-anak Durmstrang diijinkan lompat ke kelas yang lebih tinggi kalau kau cukup pintar?

Dan Terry, bukan sekedar cukup pintar, tapi dia benar-benar pintar. Dia bisa menghafal angka-angka, nama-nama dan peristiwa dengan cepat dan tepat hanya dengan satu kali melihat atau satu kali mendengarkan. Dia juga dapat mengerjakan perhitungan Arithmancy yang super-sulit hanya dengan hitungan detik, hebat bukan? Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, namanya telah terukir dalam Buku Record Dunia Sihir sebagai anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Sedunia. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi mereka telah berhasil menemukan beberapa penemuan penting untuk dunia sihir, seperti ramuan-ramuan baru, mantra-mantra yang sangat berguna dan berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan pengetahuan.

Tetapi, yeah, anaknya agak culum, dalam penampilan dan dalam perilaku. Penampilannya bisa membuat orang berpikir bahwa dia adalah pengemis di jalan-jalan Diagon Alley pada jaman Voldemort, yang telah ber-reinkarnasi. Lihat saja sekarang, rambut kotor, wajah coklat, tahi mata di sudut mata, bibir pecah-pecah, kacamata super-tebal yang juga kotor, jubah hitam kusam, sepatu kumal. Orang akan berpikir bahwa dia tidak mendapat apa-apa dalam menjual penemuan-penemuannya, apa sih yang dia lakukan dengan Galleon-Galleon-nya? Tidak ada salahnya membeli sabun dan parfum, kan?

Dia juga tidak punya teman, apa lagi pacar, temannya mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari dan aku adalah salah satunya. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit heran juga, bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengan anak culun seperti ini? Mungkin karena aku adalah penjaga anak-anak dan tidak ingin ada anak-anak yang menyendiri di sudut ketika anak-anak lain sedang bermain. Nah, aku memang seperti itu, waktu dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun orangtuannya pernah membawanya berkunjung ke Shell Cottage dan dia tidak bermain bersama kami, dia hanya duduk di dekat ayahnya dan memandang rumah kami dengan kagum. Aku yang waktu itu sedang semangat-semangatnya membuat orang lain ceria, menyeretnya dari sisi ayahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Dom, yang langsung melemparkannya ke laut. Untung saja dia tidak mati tenggelam. Kejadian waktu itu heboh sekali, Mom dan Dad segera menghukum Dom dan aku, tapi setelah itu dia jadi temanku. Dia dan Dom juga berteman, tapi entah mengapa terasa janggal dan kaku. Dia lebih santai kalau bersamaku, yeah, semua orang memang lebih santai kalau bersamaku.

Diam-diam aku berpikir untuk menjodohkannya dengan Molly, kalau dia bersama Molly, dia kan bisa masuk menjadi anggota keluarga kami. Tetapi aku tidak yakin Molly menyukai anak culun ini. Omong-omong, Molly ke mana, ya?

"Mana Dom?" tanya Terry, saat kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan bersalju menuju Three Broomstick.

"Jangan tanya aku..." jawabku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kami sedang meneliti sesuatu di Inggris," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa?"

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa membuka rahasia perusahaan padamu, Victoire."

"Oke, cuma basa-basi," kataku pedas.

Kami masuk ke bar hangat Three Broomstick. Terry memesan Butterbeer dan aku mencari meja dalam bar yang penuh itu.

"Di sini," teriakku, memberi isyarat pada Terry, yang membawa dua kaleng hangat Butterbeer untuk mengikutiku ke meja dekat jendela.

Kami duduk dan meneguk Butterbeer.

"Siapa pacarmu sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada... kau?"

"Baru putus, beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawabku.

"Dom?"

"Jangan tanya aku..." jawabku, aku memperhatikannya sesaat. "Kau naksir dia?"

"Tidak..." wajahnya memerah.

Apa? Dia suka Dom... Ampun, deh! Dom tidak mungkin menyukai cowok culun ini.

Aku tertawa keras, dan menepuk pundaknya, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan berkata tepat di mukanya,

"Dia tidak selevel denganmu, Terry," kataku. "Kalau kau ingin dia menyukaimu..." aku memperhatikan mantelnya yang kotor. "Mandi, dong! _Mandi..._ dan ingat cuci rambut!"

Ketika aku baru saja mengundurkan diri darinya, sebuah tangan mencengkram leher mantelnya dan sebuah tinju menghantam wajahnya.

Oh...oh, Merlin!

Terry terbanting dengan keras di lantai bar dan darah mengalir di hidungnya. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya.

Ya, ampun, bisa-bisanya dia dipukul, apakah ada yang iri dengan keberhasilannya sebagai anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Sedunia? Atau dia pernah menyakiti hati seseorang? Merebut pacar orang? Yang terakhir ini jelas tidak mungkin, pacar saja tidak punya, bagaimana bisa merebut pacar orang?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, mengulurkan tangan memeriksa wajah Terry.

"Yeah, aku..." dia berusaha berdiri dan aku membantunya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukakan_?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya dan suara ini sangat kukenal, aku membalikkan tubuh dan berhadapan dengan kepala bermata biru dan berambut hijau toska yang tertempel di tubuh yang bagus. Tinjunya masih terkepal, rupanya dia yang baru saja meninju Terry.

Sial! Mengapa dia ada di sini? Dia seharusnya ada di Banffshire, kan?

"Kau yang meninjunya?" tanyaku.

Pertanyaan bodoh, sudah jelas dia yang meninjunya.

"Kau kira siapa? Dia memang pantas ditinju."

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Terry, menyeka darah di wajahnya.

"Yeah, aku―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan_nya_?" dia menunjuk Terry dengan dramatis.

"Kami sedang minum Butterbeer dan kau meninjunya tanpa alasan," kataku. "Kau harus minta maaf padanya!"

Teddy tertawa.

"Minta maaf? Persetan, memangnya aku peduli!" katanya.

"Tapi kau telah melakukan tindak kekerasan tanpa alasan, tidak bertanggujawab dan―"

"Oh, tutup mulut, jangan mulai lagi! Aku tidak ingin mendengar pidato tentang tanggungjawab atau apapun sekarang," kata Teddy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku. "Kau seharusnya di Banffshire, kan?"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah melihat peta? Banffshire hanya beberapa kilometer dari sini―"

Pantas saja!

Aku memandang berkeliling dan melihat semua mata sedang memandang kami, menantikan pertunjukkan berikutnya.

Sial! Bisa dipecat aku kalau kejadian ini tersebar! Ketua Murid Hogwarts yang cantik, mengadu dua orang pria yang mencintainya! Ya, ampun!

"Ayo, kita pergi," kataku, menarik tangan Terry dan berjalan keluar Three Broomstick tidak menghiraukan Teddy yang tercengang.

Sampai di luar, aku segera menyeretnya berlari di atas salju.

"Berhenti di sana, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley!" teriak Teddy dari belakang kami.

Kami berhenti dan melihat Teddy sedang berjalan mendekati kami.

"Tampaknya kau dalam masalah besar, Victoire," bisik Terry. "Dan aku sebenarnya tidak ingin terlibat, tapi asyik juga melihat cowok yang cemburu. Ini bisa dimasukkan dalam penelitian kami tentang perasaan manusia yang bisa menciptakan kekuatan sihir, dan juga―"

"Oh, tutup mulut!" gertakku.

Teddy sudah berdiri di depan kami, dia mendelik pada Terry, dan Terry buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Aku tidak terlibat, sobat!" katanya, mengangkat tangan.

Pengkhianat!

"Mengapa kau pergi padahal aku masih ingin bicara denganmu?" tanya Teddy.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar di depan banyak orang," jawabku.

"Ya, ya, statusmu sebagai Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna, Ketua Murid sempurna Hogwarts sedang dipertaruhkan di sini... aku mengerti," kata Teddy sinis.

Ya ampun, mengapa dia tidak bisa bicara dengan lebih baik?

"Dengar, ini bukan masalah status atau apapun―" aku mulai, tapi Teddy memotong.

"Siapa dia?" mendelik pada Terry, yang pura-pura tertarik pada Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop di depannya. "Mengapa kau mau bicara dengannya, tapi tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"Buat apa aku mau bicara denganmu? Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan..."

"Tentu saja, banyak yang harus kita bicarakan," kata Teddy.

"Contohnya apa?"

"Ciuman itu... jangan berpura-pura kau tidak merasakan apa-apa!"

Deg!

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Brengsek ini, apakah dia harus mengungkit perihal ciuman itu di tengah jalanan Hogsmeade?

Aku memandang Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop dan berpikir untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bertanya ciuman apa? Dan aku yakin sekali, Teddy pasti akan langsung murka kalau aku berani bertanya ciuman apa.

Mungkin karena melihatku yang terdiam, Terry berkata,

"Aku Terry," memperkenalkan diri tanpa ada yang bertanya. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sini, jadi jangan salah paham!"

"Nah, kalau begitu pergilah... kau tidak punya urusan lagi dengannya, kan?" kata Teddy, mengusir.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," kata Terry padaku.

Aku mengangguk.

Nah, sekarang tinggal kami berdua. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aduh, mengapa sekarang wajahku jadi merah padam seperti udang yang kelamaan direbus? Sial, ini pasti gara-gara gen Weasley.

Sial... sial!

Sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkan moment khusus untuk bicara dengannya, yaitu saat malam Natal. Saat kami duduk bersama mendengarkan Celestina Werback, namun...

"Nah, Victoire, ayo kita ke Madam Puddifoot..."

"Aku benci tempat itu..." kataku.

"Kau mirip Ron," kata Teddy. "Shrieking shack kalau begitu."

Diary, akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membahagiakan. Bergandengan tangan seperti ini menembus salju, mendaki bukit menuju Shrieking Shack.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menciummu waktu itu? Di kereta," tanya Teddy, setelah kami tiba di pagar kayu yang memisahkan Shrieking Shack dan jalan utama.

"Karena kau ingin mempermainkan aku?"

"Berhentilah menarik kesimpulan yang bukan-bukan!" kata Teddy.

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu karena aku memang ingin menciummu... aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mau berciuman denganku, jadi aku menyamar sebagai pacarmu."

"Aku sudah putus dengannya," aku memberitahu Teddy.

"Ya, aku tahu, anak-anak menulis padaku... mereka memintaku untuk mendekatimu, tapi kau tidak pernah muncul di Hogsmeade."

"Kau mengharapkan aku bersikap bagaimana? Kau mengatai aku menyedihkan... kau menyamar jadi pacarku dan menciumku―"

"Waktu itu aku marah... kau mengatakan bahwa kau punya pacar dan berciuman dengannya di perpustakaan... dan aku sangat marah, bukan padamu, tapi pada diriku sendiri. Aku cemburu, ingin rasanya aku mengutuk Douglas Fluge atau apapun namanya―"

"Daniel Fluge..."

"Ya, Daniel Fluge... kulihat kau tampak bahagai dan aku menderita karena itu aku ingin membuatmu merasakan sedikit apa yang kurasakan..."

Aku memandangnya sekarang. Teddy tampak sedikit stress.

Jadi dia mengataiku _menyedihkan_ karena cemburu pada Daniel? Ha, mana adilnya itu?

"Dan setelah itu kau tidak muncul di Hogsmeade atau pun saat musim panas di The Burrow... aku tidak mungkin ke rumahmu karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk ke sana, bisa-bisa aku dimantrai Bill."

"Lalu kau menciumku di kereta," kataku.

"Yah, aku sudah menanti-nantikan kesempatan ini, Molly sudah menunjukkan padaku yang mana Fluge, jadi aku menyamar jadi dia dan menciummu..." sekarang Teddy tersenyum memandangku.

"Seharusnya aku menamparmu waktu itu," kataku.

"Tapi aku tidak menamparku..."

"Itu karena aku sedikit bingung..."

"Bingung karena kau merasakan sesuatu yang lain dalam ciuman itu, kan?"

"Yeah, aku―"

"Nah, Victoire, aku tidak ingin kau berpikir lama-lama, maukah kau berkencan denganku? Aku akan berusaha bersikap baik, bertanggungjawab, dan menjadi cowok yang sesuai untuk Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna dan aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan kuliahmu tentang cara-cara hidup bertanggungjawag dan―"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulut dan menciumku?"

Dan kami berciuman...

Diary, begitulah kisahku, aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Aku tahu anak-anak benar, Teddy Lupin adalah cowok yang tepat untukku. Baiklah, aku ingin mengatakan, sekali ini saja, bahwa sebenarnya _aku bukanlah Cucu Pertama Keluarga Weasley yang Super-sempurna_. Aku adalah diriku sendiri dengan segala kekuranganku.

Sampai jumpa di kisah-kisahku yang lain! Aku akan menulis lagi lain kali, kalau aku sempat karena saat ini aku sangat bahagia, sulit untuk menggambarnya dalam kata-kata.

Sincerely,

Victoire Weasley

Cewek biasa yang sedang bahagia.

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Sampai jumpa di kisah Molly Weasley dalam Kisah Next Generation 2: Diam-Diam Mencintaimu chapter 1**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


End file.
